The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scaevola plant, botanically known as Scaevola aemula and referred to by the cultivar name White Champ.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Emerald, Victoria, Australia. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact Scaevola cultivars.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1996 of two unidentified selections of Scaevola aemula. The new Scaevola was selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of this cross in a controlled environment in Emerald, Victoria, Australia.
Plants of the new Scaevola have white flowers whereas plants of the unidentified selections have lavender blue flowers which is typical for the species Scaevola aemula. In addition, plants of the new Scaevola have lighter green leaves than plants of the female parent.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Emerald, Victoria, Australia, has shown that the unique features of this new Scaevola are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive propagations.